


Формулировка

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Главное — правильно сформулировать запрос.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Формулировка

— Это не девушка, — устало вздохнул дракон.

— Эээ, дарагой! Зачем обижаешь? Девушка она, мамой клянусь! Ещё ни с одним мужчиной не делила ложе! Как за своей дочерью следил, для себя готовил, от сердца отрываю... 

— Ты это... Что... По кошкам? — дракон опасливо отодвинулся на полшажочка от местного. 

Кошка в красиво расписанной коробке лениво приоткрыла один глаз, посмотрев на дракона, как на идиота. 

Переговорщик привычно схватился за кинжал, потом отпустил, когда дошло, что только что сказал, но напор не снизил:

— Ты что такое думаешь! — вполне натурально возмутился он. — Возлежать со священным животным? 

— То есть ты признаешь, что она — не девушка? — обрадовался дракон. 

— Девушка! Чем слушал? 

— Но ведь не человеческая? 

— Нет. — согласился переговорщик. — Не человеческая. Но ты ведь не уточнял! Сказал: "Хочу девушку, красивую". Она — девушка. Скажешь — не красивая? 

Кошка ещё раз открыла глаза, потянулась, прогибаясь в спине, всем своим видом демонстрируя такое изящество и грациозность, какое ни одной девушке не снилось, и выпустила когти. Глаза у нее были совершенно удивительные: миндалевидные, вытянутые к вискам и такого редкого зеленого оттенка, которого у людей точно не сыщешь. Цвет глаз прекрасно гармонировал с темно-шоколадной, лоснящейся на солнце шерсткой. Образ дополняли белоснежные "манишка", "перчаточки" и "чулочки". Что и говорить, кошка действительно была красивой, против правды не попрешь. 

— Бери, бери дорогой, не сомневайся! — переговорщик ловко впихнул в лапы дракона коробку и на всякий случай отпрыгнул назад. — И лети, уважаемый, скатертью дорога. 

Дракону оставалось только вздохнуть. Не зря, ох не зря мудрый Терр-а наставлял своих учеников в точности формулировок, прежде чем отправить на сбор материала. И вот что теперь делать? Зачёт по практике с кошкой точно не получить. И есть переговорщика нельзя — отчислят за профнепригодность. Домой после такого не вернёшься — позор на весь род. Как быть? 

Дракон поскреб задней лапой затылок, выгибаясь не хуже кошки, а потом радостно взмахнул хвостом. В телепортаторе, на всякий случай, было два дополнительных заряда, а по дороге сюда он видел чудесный мир со множеством строений. На одном из них, высоченном, со здоровущей буквой "А" на фасаде даже хорошая посадочная площадка была. Как раз под дракона. 

Дракон поудобнее перехватил коробку с кошкой и нажал на кнопку. Настроение стремительно ползло вверх. Не все было потеряно. Миром правее — миром левее, какая разница при схожем генотипе? Никто особо придираться не будет. А уж там-то девушку он точно сможет отыскать. Ведь, да?


End file.
